Unexpected
by ElizabethV
Summary: Missy/Jan Takes place before Regionals, basically Missy and Jan discover something unexpected (I'm not good with summaries! Please just read it and be nice!)


****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

This is my first Bring It On story, really only inspired because I saw the movie like 6 times in a row at my cousin's house (there was nothing to do!) Anyway, it's a Missy/Jan story because I think they'd be really cute together. :) Please review it, but try to be nice if you can- it was a kind of spur of the moment thing. 

****

I never saw it coming. Sometimes you have warnings, brief flashes of chemistry, sparks, intuitions... With me, I had no signs, no preparation time, it was just suddenly there. Maybe it had always been there and nobody had seen it, but that's doubtful. All I know is that it happened; just like that- it happened.

It started a little before Regional, I guess- about the time that Sparky came into the picture. It was just after practice, I was still kinda ticked at Jan for his attempt at catching me, which ended up with me in a painful wedgie. And of course he had to hold me back before I started going off on Sparky. That jerk. I should've known something was up with him. Anyway, I changed back into my clothes, grabbed my bag, and jogged to my car. It wouldn't start.

"Figures!" I sighed angrily. I pounded the steering wheel. "Perfect ending for a perfect day." I replied snarkily, unaware that someone was standing right outside the car. He knocked on the window and smirked as my face registered surprise that someone was there.

"Hey." He greeted as I got out of the car. "Car trouble?" I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." I gestured towards the engine. "But since I'm clueless when it comes to mechanical repair, I'm stuck." He smirked again- the smirk that made me want to pummel him.

"Let me give it a try." He offered, opening the hood. I raised my eyebrows.

"You know anything about cars?" He shrugged and played around with the various wires for a minute before closing the hood with a sheepish smile. "You don't have a clue what you're doing, do you?" I queried, a sly smile on my face. He shook his head.

"No, not really. Just thought I'd try." He paused. "You need a lift?" He gestured towards his car, just a couple of parking spots over from mine. I smirked.

"It's the least you could do. After all, who knows what you just did to my car." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Funny." He said emotionlessly as he opened the door for me. I just shot him a sweet smile in reply. He hopped in the drivers side and started the car. "So where do you live?"

"324 Evans." I replied easily. "Do you know how to get there?" He gave me a look. "OK, OK. Didn't mean to diss your manliness or anything." He grinned.

"I know my way around, Missy." He said.

"I know." I said, responding to the underlying meaning in his statement. I'd seen him with Courtney, they'd bait each other and tease, but I knew that underneath it all they probably got down to business- if you know what I mean. He shook his head.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said, understanding what I thought. I just smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know." I repeated. "So, I guess I should thank you for holding me back- you know, so I didn't pummel Sparky." This elicited a grin from him.

"No problem. Of course, you should know I only did it for the good of the team. If I had my way, it would've been interesting to see you kicking his ass." I grinned.

"Interesting, huh?" I chuckled. "Seriously though, that guy has problems. Someone needs to teach him a lesson." He nodded.

"Definitely. I wouldn't mind giving you a hand in the ass kicking department." He said with a smirk. "Not that you'd need it." I smiled at his words. "I just keep thinking that he'll be gone soon. If any of the football losers were to see him the sexuality jokes would never end."

"You know, they're really dumb. If they were to actually see you and know you they'd know that you're most definitely not gay." I commented. He smiled at this, so I continued. "And besides, if they saw any of our practices they'd notice the interaction between you and Courtney. Obviously you're not gay- you and Courtney wouldn't be ..."

"We're not doing anything." He interrupted me, a frown on his face.

"What?"

"Me and Courtney." He reiterated. "We're not doing anything. Outside of the world of cheerleading we really don't even like each other." I was confused.

"But you guys are always teasing each other. And what about the spanky pants?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head.

"Sure, we have some fun at practice and stuff- but that's it. It's just because she flirts with everyone. In case you haven't noticed, she's a tease. Not exactly my type. I just play along with her little games, I don't actually want her like that."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I suddenly couldn't help but squirm. "So you two, are nothing?" He nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled somewhat.

"Well, that's good."

"Why's that?" He asked, intrigued. I was at a loss.

"Well, because... she's a bitch." He grinned at this. "You deserve better."

"Thanks, Missy." He pulled up at my house. "Here we are." I was surprised.

"Usually this takes longer." I thought aloud. He grinned.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Not the type of fun you're used to, but fun." He rolled his eyes.

"My definition of fun varies." He told me.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I don't have to tease to have fun." I looked at him, suddenly captivated by his face. I'd noticed before, of course, but suddenly it was like I was looking at him in a new light. He was undeniably hot, and contrary to prior belief, was sweet and easy to talk to. I glanced away suddenly, looking at my house.

"Well, I'd better go." I began to open the door but his hand stopped me. The second it came into contact with my arm it was like I was experiencing some new sensation- it was all tingly and warm. I glanced at his hand, then at him. His head began moving in, uncertainty clear on his face. I smiled at him and met him halfway. Our lips connected in the sweetest of kisses before he took the initiative to deepen it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer while I ran mine through his hair and around his body. After a few seconds I pulled away, smile on my face. He smiled back at me, and I was suddenly hit by a plaguing thought.

"That wasn't... I mean, you weren't...?" I trailed off, unsure of how to ask if he'd meant to do that- if it was what he really wanted or if he was just teasing. He took my hand in his.

"This is real, Missy." He assured me with a smile. "It's real." And with that he lowered his face to mine again and- you can guess what happened.

We've been together ever since. We hid it for a while- until after Nationals really so that the team wouldn't be upset or anything, specifically Courtney. Nobody expected a thing, except for Torrance and Les, of course, who we had to tell for help in keeping the secret. That was the day our relationship started- the day we realized our potential, our feelings even. It was a surprise all right, to both of us, but it was definitely a welcome surprise.


End file.
